<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>puppy.. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196039">puppy..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Play, Asexual Character, Bathing/Washing, Canon Autistic Character, Caretaking, Collars, Explicit Consent, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Submission, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Male Character, VERY light bondage, Vaginal Fingering, all three main characters are autistic cause i cant write nt characters, non-sex repulsed asexual character, semi-verbal autistic character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this is comfort media for me. i don't want to hear about you having a problem with it, you clicked on this, you chose to read it. please leave now if you think it will upset you. i am trans, im mlm, i am autistic and asexual. </p><p>wilbur is an asexual trans man. he is very mildly sex-repulsed, and does not like to be touched.<br/>aaron is a trans man.<br/>will is genderless and uses it/its pronouns. it is asexual, but not sex-repulsed</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is comfort media for me. i don't want to hear about you having a problem with it, you clicked on this, you chose to read it. please leave now if you think it will upset you. i am trans, im mlm, i am autistic and asexual. </p><p>wilbur is an asexual trans man. he is very mildly sex-repulsed, and does not like to be touched.<br/>aaron is a trans man.<br/>will is genderless and uses it/its pronouns. it is asexual, but not sex-repulsed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched quietly as Will raised its head, looking up with bleary eyes from the floor of the dog crate it'd been sleeping in. It didn't know where it was, he knew that, but it still looked calm enough. It was curled up, its legs tucked up against its chest, how he'd arranged it when he'd put it in there. He remembered where he found it, bloody and broken on the pavement, and furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn't right, that that poor little puppy had just been left there to rot. </p><p>It shifted, giving a high, reedy whine as it registered just how much pain it was in, and Wilbur knelt down by the crate, looking at it with soft eyes and quietly shushing it. He’d given it a painkiller and a sedative when he’d woken up, just to keep it as calm as he could, but it seemed to have worn off by now.<br/>
"You're alright, I promise." He told it gently, reaching into the crate to stroke its head. It had a cone around its neck, to keep it from chewing at the stitches on its legs, and little mittens fitted over its hands, but it didn't realise until it lifted a hand to rub at its face, and it just hit the cone on the way up. It looked up at him accusingly, ducking away from his hand.<br/>
“You did this.” It accused, and Wilbur sighed.<br/>
“No, I didn’t.” He said gently. “I’ve put you back together, and you need to keep the cone on so you don’t pick at your stitches.” </p><p>Will huffed, looking down at its hands, and twisting one of them around to look at the mitten. It was made of soft fabric, that kept its hand curled up but gently cushioned it so it would be able to walk on all fours.<br/>
“Who are you.” It eventually said. “Why am I here.”<br/>
“I’m Wilbur.” He said, gently stroking a hand over its hair again, and it looked up at him a little nervously, but held still. “And you’re here to get better, and to be a friend for my other puppy.”<br/>
“Puppy.” It repeated, furrowing his eyebrows up at him. “I don’t want that.”</p><p>“No, you do.” He insisted, gently gripping hold of one of its horns until it went limp, manoeuvring it back into the cage. “Go back to sleep.” It whined, but still settled down, obviously worn out by the pain. “I’ll bring you something to eat when you wake up, and Aaron can come in and see you.” Will grumbled something under its breath, but didn’t look up as he closed the cage and left it be, walking out of the room. </p><p>It woke up to the feeling of someone gently snuffling at its hand, nudging it with their nose, and it opened its eyes to look over at the door of the cage. It was open slightly, and a man, dressed in just a blue hoodie and a nice leather collar, had his head stuck in to sniff at them. He had long, slightly curved horns and cropped ears, with plant vines winding around his neck and what it could see of his lower body. One of the vines was curled over his right eye, but he didn’t seem bothered by it.<br/>
“Awake..” He said quietly, drawing Wilbur’s attention, who looked down at the two of them from where he was at the counter, carefully beginning to prepare food for them.<br/>
“Is it?” He asked, raising his eyebrows, and smiling softly at Aaron when he nodded and shuffled back slightly, letting him see that Will’s eyes were indeed open.<br/>
“It’s not moving.” He said, in the same quiet voice as before. He didn’t look like he spoke very much, he struggled on the words a little, but it didn’t seem to bother Wilbur, who set what he was cutting up down and walked over to Will’s cage.<br/>
“It’s still very tired.” Wilbur explained, kneeling down to gently take Aaron’s hand, and place it on Will’s. “See, it’s still warm.” </p><p>Will looked up at the two of them indignantly, trying to struggle to its feet but not at all managing to, just collapsing after a few moments' effort. Aaron looked terrified as it hit the soft floor of the cage, looking up at Wilbur for reassurance, who just smiled.<br/>
“It’s alright.” He promised him. “We’ll leave this open for when it's strong enough to come out.” Aaron looked it over, before nodding decisively. “Do you want to go in the crate to keep it warm?” It growled loudly at the thought, and Aaron scrabbled away a few paces, ears flat against his head. His claws clicked loudly on the floor of the kitchen, and it immediately felt bad about it. </p><p>“Hey, it’s alright.” Wilbur coaxed, gently hooking a finger into the d ring of Aaron’s collar. “It’s just cranky because it’s sore.” He nodded nervously, eyeing it with his one good eye.<br/>
“It bites?” He asked quietly, and Wilbur shook his head.<br/>
“No, it’s far too tired to bite.” He promised him, and Will whined quietly, shifting slightly on the floor of the crate. “If you two want to settle down together while i cook, I’ll get you one of your blankets.” Aaron seemed reassured, and nodded, carefully padding into the crate. He carefully avoided Will’s limbs, before settling down against its back, away from its mouth. Will felt him begin purring, and for some reason that calmed it down enough to let him tuck his head up against its shoulder, and close its eyes. It wasn’t sure what had happened to it to make it so compliant and weak, but it was beginning to realise just how unlikely escape seemed. Aaron was obviously not going to help, and if it couldn’t stand up it wasn’t going to be able to get out. It was so distracted it didn’t hear Wilbur coming back in, only realising when he heard him make a satisfied little noise and tuck a soft blanket around the two of them. One of its eyes slitted open to glare at him, and he just smiled, looking slightly exasperated.<br/>
“Are you done being whiny?” He asked, and it nodded, turning its head away from him. From what it could see, and how Wilbur said he was cooking, it seemed to be a kitchen. It wanted to see the rest of the house, so it could know how to escape, but for now it closed its eye again and snuggled slightly closer to Aaron, purring back at him. </p><p>…. </p><p>Wilbur smiled at his puppies, all settled down together in their crate, and turned back to the stove. He'd get Will a nice collar when it was more settled in, a padded one like Aaron had so it could sleep with it on. For now, though, he focused on cooking. It was getting late, so he was making all three of them dinner. Will would also need to have some water, as he wasn't sure how long it'd gone without it.</p><p>He glanced back at them every so often, smiling at how readily Will had accepted him into its space. He supposed there wasn't much it could do about it, as he'd been keeping it sedated as best he could, but if they were going to get along he expected to be able to wean it off of the sedatives pretty quickly. </p><p>When dinner was ready, he walked everything to the dining room, set his plate down on the table, and Aaron's food in his bowl underneath. He hadn't got one for Will yet, so he tipped its food into a spare bowl and set it down a little way away from Aaron's.<br/>
"Aaron, do you want to come out and eat?" He called, hearing him begin to shift at the sound of his voice. A few moments later, he heard the skitter of claws on the wood floor and saw Aaron heading into the room, dragging Will by the back of its sweater. It was trying to scramble up, but he was going too quickly for it to manage, and Wilbur had to stifle a laugh.<br/>
"Let go." Will whined once he'd stopped and sat down in front of his bowl, trying to pull itself away from him. "'s not fair."<br/>
"Go on, Aaron, put it down so you can eat." Wilbur coaxed, and he nodded, very gently letting go of it, and it huffed, shuffling towards the other bowl. "What do you say?"<br/>
"Fuck off." Will snapped, picking at the food inside the bowl, and he sighed, watching as Aaron looked at it nervously.<br/>
"Do you want me to help you, or not?" He began, starting towards it, and it started to scrabble away as quickly as it could with its weakened limbs. "If I hadn't brought you here you would be dead, and you're not even thankful for it." </p><p>It looked down, furrowing its eyebrows, and eventually mumbled out an apology. It bore the marks of good ownership, it had a good amount of fat on its bones and it had had a haircut recently, and he knew he'd be able to get it to settle down soon. This was a good sign.<br/>
"Good." He nodded, reaching under the table to push the bowl towards it. "Eat, while it's still hot." Will glared at him again, but settled down to eat out of the bowl. He smiled at it, before gently smoothing a hand over Aaron's hair because he looked a little nervous. He grinned up at him, pressing up into his touch.<br/>
“Good boy.” He praised, smiling in return. “You’re doing such a good job.” </p><p>Aaron gave a happy little noise as he drew away, settling down to eat. He felt Aaron press himself up against his leg once he’d finished eating, purring quietly up at him. Will dragged itself out from under the table when it thought they were both distracted, trying to scramble towards the hallway door.<br/>
“Will, honey, please come back.” Wilbur said softly, and it glanced back at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “I won’t put you back in the crate if you come and sit with Aaron.” It gave a little growl under its breath, eyeing the doorknob, and then kept going, sitting up on its knees to tug at the doorknob. The front door was locked, and it collapsed back with a sharp whine. It heard Wilbur’s chair push back, and curled up tightly as he walked over to it. He slipped a hand under its armpits and tugged it up, holding it tightly to his chest. It struggled, huffing and growling at him, but he just gripped it by the scruff.<br/>
“Noo..” It whined as he carried it into the kitchen, scrabbling at his chest. The cone made it very hard for it to bite him, but he still felt it trying to mouth at his shoulder. “Please.”<br/>
“No.” He snapped back, carefully bundling it into the crate. “I’m going to take you to the vet tomorrow, to see if you’re microchipped.” </p><p>That had it looking up at him in terror, shaking its head.<br/>
“Please.” It begged, trying to paw at his hand as he withdrew it. “Don’t make me go back.”<br/>
“And why not?” He asked, gently pushing its hand back in, and shutting the cage. “You obviously don’t want to be here.” It just whined, watching him as he stood up, and walked back to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Wilbur sighed to himself, looking over at Aaron, who was still sitting under the table like a very good boy.<br/>
“It’s alright, Will just needs a bit of time to settle in.” He reassured him, crouching down to his level to talk to him. “Do you want your bath now?”<br/>
“Yes.” Aaron nodded, smiling up at him, and pushing the bowl out with him. Wilbur picked it up and thanked him, gently rubbing his head.<br/>
“Can you get Will’s as well?” He asked him quietly, and he nodded, gently sliding it out. “You’re a very good boy.” He set the dishes down in the sink, leaving them for when Aaron was in bed.</p><p>He grinned up at him, gently butting his head against Wilbur’s leg, and he laughed a little.<br/>
“Come on, let’s get you clean.” He coaxed, carefully walking towards the hallway, and Aaron followed obediently, his tail waving in the air excitedly. Wilbur pushed open the door to the bathroom further for him, and waited for him to wriggle out of his boxers and clamber into the bathtub. Wilbur smiled at him, walking over to gently take his collar off. He tipped his head back readily, letting him unbuckle it and set it on the sink. He could hear Will beginning to yowl from the other room, and Aaron furrowed his eyebrows.<br/>
“It’ll calm down, I promise.” Wilbur soothed, gently smoothing his hair down, and reaching down to tug Aaron’s hoodie off. He lifted his arms up, to let him take it off. “Do you want bubbles?” </p><p> </p><p>Aaron nodded, pawing gently at the taps.<br/>
“On.” He insisted, and Wilbur chuckled at him, carefully pouring a little of the bubble bath into the tub, and turning on both taps.<br/>
“There you go.” He hummed, and like always, he watched as the bubbles formed, pawing at the largest ones so they would pop. Wilbur watched him quietly, waiting for the bathtub to fill up a bit more.<br/>
“Can I go and check on Will, quickly?” He asked, and Aaron nodded, still splashing around in the water. Wilbur scratched him behind the ear quickly, and stood up, slipping out of the door. Will was still yelling, but it quieted down when it heard him coming. </p><p>“Will, are you alright?” He asked, and it growled loudly at him, “Don’t be like that.”<br/>
“Leave me alone.” It whined, looking up at him, and Wilbur sighed, kneeling down in front of its cage.<br/>
“Do you want to come and sit with Aaron in the bath?” He asked, and it grumbled something under its breath, but still nodded, pushing at the door of the cage. “If you’re good, I’ll have your old microchip taken out tomorrow when we go to the vet.”<br/>
“Alright.” It replied, and he smiled, reaching to open the cage door, and pull it out. It clung to him, its hind legs scrabbling against his sweater as it tried to get its balance back. Wilbur supported its back legs with one hand, carrying it back to the bathroom. Aaron looked up excitedly as Wilbur brought it in, his paws patting the water excitedly.<br/>
“See, I told you it’d calm down.” He reassured Aaron, gently setting it down on the bathmat. “Let’s get your clothes off.” </p><p>Will nodded, letting him unclip the cone, and slide its sweater off. He folded it, and set it down next to Aaron’s clothes, and then gently slid Will's mittens off of its hands. He looked away from it then, waiting for it to take its underwear off.<br/>
“In you go.” He hummed, lifting Will into the bath, and Aaron slid to the side, making space for it.<br/>
“Thank you.” It said quietly, nudging its head against Aaron, who grinned, and rubbed his head against its own. Wilbur smiled at the two of them, pushing the footstool over to the edge of the bath with his foot. He settled down, watching as Aaron collected up a handful of bubbles and very gently set it down on Will’s head. It huffed a little, its ears flattening, and reached down to pick a handful up itself. Aaron leaned down a little so it was easier for it, and it unceremoniously dumped it on his head.</p><p>Wilbur was caught slightly off guard to see them already playing together, but he smiled, picking up the plastic cup from the side of the bath, and scooping up some water.<br/>
“Eyes closed.” He said to Aaron, gently shielding his eyes with a hand as he poured the water over his head, getting his hair wet. He moved on to Will, who closed its eyes obediently and let him get its hair wet, before shaking it out once he’d moved away. Wilbur shielded himself from the spray with a hand, laughing good-naturedly at it, and Aaron just looked a bit worried, patting at its leg with a hand to try and make it stop. </p><p>When it was done with that, it grinned up at Wilbur, its eyes narrowed. He could see its tail twitching, and knew it was proud of that.<br/>
“Aaron’s sensitive.” He said reproachfully, reaching into the water to splash it gently, just against its stomach, and it snickered slightly, but still looked at Aaron sheepishly. He was looking at it quite nervously, but his expression softened when it gently butted its head against his shoulder, chirping low in its throat. Wilbur smiled again, and reached for the shampoo, gently pouring it on Aaron’s head. He was thorough in washing him, making sure to clean the soft inside of his ears very gently, even though he was looking at him like he didn’t like it. Once he was shampooed, Wilbur gently shielded his eyes again, and poured water over his head to wash the soap out. He had to rinse his ears separately, to make sure all of the soap got out, but he sat there and tolerated it.</p><p>“Good boy.” Wilbur praised when he was finished, digging in his pocket for a treat, and holding it out to Aaron once he’d found it. He gently took it from him, lips soft against his palm, and Wilbur hummed approvingly, before glancing to Will.<br/>
“I’m going to wash your hair, now.” He told it firmly, and it nodded, looking pointedly at the hand he’d fed Aaron with, and Wilbur stifled a laugh at its determined expression. It sat very still as he held his hand over its eyes, and tipped the cup of water over its head.<br/>
“Good pup.” He praised, glancing to Aaron quickly, who was gently resting his head on the side of the bath, his eyes closed in contentment. When Will’s hair was wet, he began to gently work in the shampoo, all the way to the ends of its long hair. It began to purr as he scratched its scalp, ears perking up slightly.<br/>
“Eyes closed.” He prompted once it was all worked in, shielding its eyes again, and washing all of the soap out with careful hands.</p><p>Once he took his hands away, it looked up at him expectantly, furrowing its eyebrows.<br/>
“Alright, there you go.” He hummed, holding a treat out, and it gently took it from his hand with its teeth. “Aaron, you need a proper wash.” Aaron whined in response, but still sat back slightly, looking up at him and waiting. He opened the cupboard under the sink, and took out a washcloth. Dipping it into the water, he got it wet and squirted a little soap onto it, before beginning to wash his body. He was very gentle around his chest and between his legs, but gave his fur quite a rough scrub, doing his best to get him nice and clean. Will sunk a little further into the water as it waited, watching Wilbur quietly.<br/>
“You’re clean now.” He told Aaron gently, glancing over to Will. “Do you want to be washed?”</p><p>It considered him for a second, narrowing its eyes, and nodding, before sitting up slightly, shuffling its legs apart.<br/>
“Yeah.” It nodded, feeling vaguely gross after being in a cage for who knows how long. Wilbur nodded, washing the cloth out, before moving over to start cleaning. He was a lot more careful than he was with Aaron, avoiding its chest and skirting around their cunt.<br/>
“You can clean the rest yourself?” He offered, but Will shook its head, its tail twitching slightly. “Alright.”</p><p>He was very gentle when he cleaned between its legs, and Will held still for him, watching his hands cautiously. When he was done, he rinsed out the washcloth in the sink, and smiled at the two of them.<br/>
“All done.” He said, wiping his hands off on the hand towel by the sink, and getting up to get a towel off of the rack. He set it down on the floor, and then carefully picked Aaron up, taking him out of the bath and setting him down on the towel. He smiled happily, his purring getting louder as Wilbur gently wrapped him in the towel, beginning to help him dry his hair. Will wasn’t sure how exactly he was picking them up, Aaron seemed heavier than it, and it wasn’t particularly light either, but it didn’t really let it bother it as he did the same to it, giving it a gentle kiss on the forehead.<br/>
“You’re being so good.” He praised, and Will smiled up at him, flattening its ears against its head as he dried its hair. He stood up when he was finished, looking at Will, and furrowing his eyebrows.<br/>
“We’ll have to get you some new clothes tomorrow.” He mused, and Will nodded, looking at Aaron, who was looking at its stitches curiously. “You can borrow one of Aaron’s shirts for now.. Stay here.”</p><p>Will and Aaron did as they were told, but he stretched out to sniff at the big incision on its stomach, held together by stitches and very little else. It watched him nervously, but didn’t stop him, sitting back on its haunches so he could look at all of its stitches. He perked up and looked over at the door when he heard Wilbur coming back, his tail beginning to wag, and Wilbur smiled down at the two of them.<br/>
“Are you getting along?” He asked, and Aaron nodded, reaching out to gently pat Will on the leg.<br/>
“Friend.” He said firmly, and Will nodded in return. That made Wilbur smile, and he set the clothes down on the footstool to give them both a pat on the head, before picking up the first one. It was a pyjama shirt, and when Aaron carefully raised his arms, Wilbur helped him put it on. He handed him a clean pair of underwear, and picked up the second item, which looked a lot like a onesie, with much longer legs to account for Will and Aaron's digitigrade legs.<br/>
"Now, this will probably be far too big for you, but I don't want you touching your stitches." He explained, and Will furrowed its eyebrows, but still nodded. He helped it into it, and buttoned up the front. The bit covering the crotch could unbutton from the back, and Wilbur used that to gently slide its tail out of the onesie, before buttoning it back up.<br/>
"There you go." He hummed, sliding its mittens back on and letting it sit itself up. "If you can behave, I won't put you back in the crate."<br/>
"I will." It promised, and he looked at it critically for a moment, before nodding.<br/>
"Come on, then." He hummed, pushing the door open and stepping out of it. The two of them followed along, Aaron letting Will go first. Wilbur led them to the living room, and over to the large pet bed in the corner.<br/>
"There's water here, and some dry food if you get hungry." Wilbur explained, gesturing to each bowl. Will nodded, watching Aaron as he got into the bed, spinning a little circle and settling down. “I’ll leave the door open so you can go to the bathroom.”</p><p>Will hummed, getting into the bed next to Aaron, and settling down against his back.<br/>
“Make sure you get some sleep, we’ll need to be up early tomorrow.”  Wilbur told them, and Will nodded, gently rubbing their cheek against Aaron’s back. “Goodnight.”<br/>
“Goodnight.” Will mumbled back, and Aaron hummed as well, closing his eye. Wilbur smiled at the two of them, turning to leave the room. He flicked the light off as he stepped out, pushing the door closed halfway behind him. Will closed its eyes, shifting slightly before relaxing against Aaron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if its not very clear icarus is using sign language to communicate!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will woke up to Aaron moving away from it, whining loudly at the loss of warmth. He rubbed his head against its shoulder reassuringly, but still kept moving away.<br/>
“Morning.” He said quietly, now trying to nudge it to its feet. It grumbled, rolling over away from him, and he looked at them sadly, furrowing his eyebrows.<br/>
“Don’t want to.” It huffed, and Aaron gripped it by the back of the onesie, trying to drag it over to the door. It could hear Wilbur moving around in one of the other rooms downstairs, and knew that was probably what had woken Aaron up. Being dragged made it begin to whine, trying to scramble away from him but still being far too weak for that. The noises from the other room stopped, and Wilbur’s footsteps hurried over to the two of them. That made Aaron let go of them, looking up at the door expectantly. </p><p>Wilbur wasn’t sure what he expected, but when he stuck his head in to see Aaron gently holding Will down, making sure it couldn’t scramble back into bed, he couldn’t help but laugh a little at him, turning the light on and stepping inside the room.<br/>
“Come on, that’s not nice.” He chastised, gently prying Will out from under his hand so he could pick it up. It clung to him, whining plaintively.<br/>
“He pulled me out of bed.” It complained into his shoulder, and Wilbur hummed, kneeling down to gently brush his hand over Aaron’s head. He looked a little bit nervous, like he wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong, and Wilbur smiled reassuringly at him.<br/>
“You were just trying to help, weren’t you?” He asked him, and Aaron nodded firmly, gently pawing at Will’s tail in apology. “Do you want to say sorry? I’m sure it’s not that upset at you.”<br/>
“‘M sorry.” Aaron said quietly, looking down at the carpet. Will leaned away from Wilbur slightly, twisting around so it could pat him on the head like it’d seen Wilbur doing. That made his ears flare out slightly from where they’d been pressed flat against his head, and he looked up at Will with a little smile.<br/>
“There we go.” Wilbur smiled, “Come on, we need to get you two dressed.”</p><p>He set Will down carefully, on its back so he could unbutton the onesie. It glared up at him as he slid it off of its shoulders, which just made him laugh.<br/>
“Don’t be like that.” He told them, tugging the onesie off and setting it to the side. In its place, he carefully helped it into a sweater, tugging it down over its body. Once that was on, he let it put its trousers on itself, and moved on to Aaron, who was waiting very patiently. Wilbur rewarded him with a little scratch behind the ear, and gently helped him out of his pajama shirt. He stayed very still and polite, smiling up at Wilbur almost mindlessly as he dressed him in his favourite hoodie again, helping him into some shorts. He zipped up Aaron’s shorts, before giving him a little kiss on the forehead.<br/>
“Good boy.” He praised, before looking over at Will, who was lying on its back. “Let’s go and eat, we have to take Will to the vet soon.”</p><p>Will whined, and he scooped it up, holding it against his chest. He began to walk out of the room, still holding Will up, and Aaron followed obediently behind, hurrying to sit by his bowl in the dining room. Wilbur chuckled at that, and set Will down so it could follow him. It was still quite wobbly on all fours, but it trotted over to him as quickly as it could manage. Wilbur watched them for a moment, seeing Aaron lean down to start to groom Will’s hair back into place, purring quietly as he did so, and he smiled. He set about making them some breakfast, some yoghurt for Will, as he didn’t want to upset their stomach, and some porridge for Aaron, with brown sugar. He set them down in front of the two of them, and Aaron leaned down to enthusiastically start eating. Will settled down to eat, licking its lips when it got yoghurt on them accidentally. Wilbur bustled about getting everything ready, making sure he had the kneepads out, so Aaron could walk around and get some exercise. He was planning to just carry Will, to make sure it didn’t try and run away.</p><p>Will stretched itself out when it was finished with its food, beginning to drag itself over to the water bowl by the door. It drank its fill, and then just lay there, looking up at Wilbur who was putting Aaron’s collar back on, talking to him quietly. It couldn’t hear what he was saying, but it didn’t really matter, it just waited patiently. When Aaron was ready and had his knee pads on, Wilbur clipped a leash onto his collar, looping it onto his wrist. He’d already gotten all of his things ready and in the car, so all he needed to do was scoop Will up, which it yelped loudly at and started trying to squirm.<br/>
“Calm down, it’s alright.” He soothed, gently stroking its hair with one hand. “We’re going now.” </p><p>It clung to him, narrowing his eyes as he began to walk towards the door, opening it with one hand. Aaron followed obediently at his heel, and jumped into the car when Wilbur opened the back door. Will had its face pressed into his shoulder, so didn’t see what kind of car it was, only seeing the inside when Wilbur set it down inside. Aaron nudged his head against it, chirping softly as he did. Will only looked up when Wilbur started the car, looking around. The back seats were covered in loose pet hair, entirely from Aaron, and there was a large pet bed on the seat Aaron was in, where he was settled down quietly. Wilbur hummed as he drove, a tune it didn’t know the name of, and he seemed to be pretty happy today. It settled down, and didn’t look up until it felt the car stop, and Wilbur took the keys out of the ignition. </p><p>He got out, and walked around to the back doors to lift Will out. Aaron followed quickly along, padding behind him obediently as he walked towards the vets office. Will kept its head pressed firmly into Wilbur’s shoulder as he walked in, even when he tried to put it down. It just clung to him, whining loudly, and he chuckled, apologising quietly to the receptionist.<br/>
“I’m here to see Icarus?” He told them, and they nodded, gesturing to the first door next to the desk.<br/>
“It can see you now, go on in.” They told him, and Wilbur nodded, gently adjusting his grip on Will, before carrying them into the room. Aaron followed behind, and settled down in the corner to watch once Wilbur had let go of his leash.<br/>
“You have to let go.” He told it, trying to remove its claws from his sweater, but it just dug its teeth in as well, and he sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s really new.” He explained to the Vet, who just waved a hand dismissively. It’s alright, I’ll help, Icarus signed back, stepping over to them and gently gripping Will by the scruff until it went limp, hauling it off of Wilbur’s front and down on its back on the table in the centre of the room. It looked up at Icarus very nervously, furrowing its eyebrows when it firmly placed a hand on its stomach.<br/>
“I’d just like to have it checked over, and its shots renewed.” He told Icarus, who nodded, gently sliding its hand underneath Will’s sweater to press down on its stomach, to feel if anything was obviously wrong. It didn’t seem bothered when its hand passed over Will’s stitches, and once it was finished gently checking its front, it checked its heartbeat and breathing, temperature, and all six of its eyes. When that was done, it looked over at Wilbur again. Everything looks fine, it told him, and he smiled.</p><p>“That’s great, thank you.” He hummed, gently stroking Will’s head to placate it, as it was looking at him with an expression of betrayal. Icarus was busying itself with getting ready for all of its shots, but Will didn’t look up when it came back over. It just lay there, letting it gently grip one of its arms, and inject the first shot into it. It whined lowly at the feeling, shaking its head slightly, but Wilbur shushed it, and held it still so Icarus could do the next one. Once they were all done, Wilbur handed it a small treat, which it ate quickly, drawing away from him once they’d eaten it.<br/>
“Do you think you could take its microchip out, too?” Wilbur asked, but Will didn’t bother looking up to see what Icarus’ reply was, only realising when it felt the prick of a needle in its neck, and fell unconscious.</p><p>Will was only out for about half an hour, long enough for Icarus to find and remove the microchip, and sew up the incision. Wilbur had been instructed to put its cone back on as soon as he could, to make sure it didn’t claw at the stitches and make it scar, but for now it was slowly waking up back in its crate. He’d left Aaron with it to go shopping, mostly for clothes but also for another few pet beds around the house, he liked the idea of having the two of them in his office while he worked. </p><p>When Will woke up again, the first thing it became aware of was the fact that it was in the crate again and the cone was back on. The crate had been moved to the dining room, closer to the front door. It grumbled, rubbing it face on the blankets to try and dislodge it somehow. It still felt really woozy, so it didn't bother getting up, but it did turn on its side to look around. Aaron was asleep in a bed across the room, his tail tucked over his face. It tried to get up, growling loudly to itself as it couldn’t get its feet under itself. Whatever it’d been drugged with was obviously still working, and it was angry about it. Pawing at the cone did nothing to help, and it started to whine again, furrowing it's eyebrows. It wanted Wilbur to come back. </p><p>Aaron seemed to notice it, finally, and he got up from his bed, blinking sleep from his eyes, and trotted over to it. When he gently nudged a paw against its head, it whined quietly, looking up at him with sad eyes.<br/>
"Sorry." It mumbled quietly, letting him nudge it over onto its back, where he began to gently groom it, his tongue rough against its bare skin. Will just allowed him, relaxing back into the bed. </p><p>It was a while until Wilbur came back, but by the time he did, Aaron and Will were asleep in the crate together. He smiled down at them, leaving them be. He laid the things he'd bought out on the table, sorting through the clothes he'd got for Will. They were all either longer to accommodate for its legs, or little shorts to let it move freely. There were a few onesies, some of them with hoods, but he'd have to cut holes for its horns and ears. The onesies, like the one Aaron had, all had the fabric panels that covered the crotch, but could be unbuttoned. That would be useful for when the two of them were mated. </p><p>There was a sturdy leather collar among the things he’d bought, with a tag on it that had their name, and Wilbur’s phone number so he could be contacted if it escaped. He smiled, looking over at the two of them again, before walking over to kneel down and wake the two of them up. Will whined loudly, trying to move away from him. It was angry, he knew it would be, but he cooed softly to it, gripping it by the shoulders and dragging it out.<br/>
“Come on, puppy, I’ve got a present for you.”  He coaxed, and it growled minutely at him, but came out with a little more convincing.<br/>
“What.” It mumbled, looking up at him from the floor, and Wilbur lifted the collar up to show it. It narrowed its eyes, but still sat up so he could buckle it around its neck. The inside was padded nicely, and it felt good against its skin, so it nodded, leaning up to nudge its head against his hand as thanks.<br/>
“I’m glad you like it, puppy.” He hummed, gently stroking a hand over its head. “I got you some clothes, as well.” It nodded, looking up at the table curiously, and Wilbur scooped it up carefully so it could see. He’d laid the clothes out neatly, meaning Will could see them all, but it still reached out to paw at a few of them, specifically the softest onesie.<br/>
“That one.” It told him, and he chuckled, picking it up with his spare hand so it could touch it properly. It rubbed its face against it, mumbling quietly, and Wilbur felt Aaron push his head against the inside of his knee, wanting to see what was going on.<br/>
“Hi, Aaron.” He said softly, and Aaron reached up to gently bat at the legs of the onesie. “You can’t put this on yet, it's not bedtime.” He told Will when it wouldn’t let go, and it huffed loudly, but still relinquished its grip.<br/>
“Do you and two want to go and play?” He asked, and Aaron nodded enthusiastically, beginning to head towards Wilbur’s bedroom. Will watched him with raised eyebrows, looking up at Wilbur, who smiled.<br/>
“You’ll see.” He promised, carefully carrying Will in the same direction. He gently pushed the door to his room open, letting Aaron in from where he was sitting in front of it patiently. He trotted over to the bed, climbing up onto it, and looking back at Wilbur expectantly. Wilbur gently set Will down on the bed, and Aaron nudged his head under its chin, pawing gently at it. Will furrowed their eyebrows minutely, but allowed it.<br/>
“Here, roll over.” Wilbur coaxed, unclasping the cone and gently nudging it onto its front. It hummed, closing its eyes and subconsciously pushing its hips up when Wilbur rubbed at the small of its back, finding the place that made it want to submit, to bend over and get fucked. “Do you want Aaron to eat you out?” </p><p>It whined at the words, opening one eye to look up at him, and nodded.<br/>
"Use your words, puppy." He told it, gently pushing its hair out of its eyes.<br/>
"I do." It mumbled, looking up at him, and he smiled.<br/>
"Good." He hummed, gently helping it out of its shorts, and almost immediately Aaron started nosing at it through its boxers, his mouth open to scent it. Will arched its back into the sensation, closing its eyes again and pushing its head into Wilbur's touch. He stroked its hair gently, holding it as Aaron tried to figure out how to get his tongue inside it.<br/>
"No biting, remember?" Wilbur asked as he helped push Will's boxers down, tracing a finger over its slit. It whined high in its throat as he pushed it inside. Aaron made a soft noise, leaning in and gently lapping at Wilbur’s fingers, trying to slide his tongue into Will, and Wilbur pulled his fingers away so he could do just that.</p><p>Will whined, its tail lifting up so he could press his tongue inside. It was thick and long, and it whined at the stretch, drooling slightly onto Wilbur’s hands. His spit was thick and viscous, easily helping him slide his tongue inside of it, probing around its walls almost curiously. It could feel the sharp points of his teeth pressed into its skin just slightly, but it knew he wouldn't bite. Wilbur reached below it, beginning to gently rub its cock, and Will shuddered into his touch, mewling softly. Aaron purred against it, pawing at its thighs to keep them open as it squirmed. It lowered its chest down onto the bed, hands gripping at the duvet, and Wilbur gently pushed two fingers into its mouth. It closed its lips around his fingers, suckling desperately as Aaron pushed deeper. It could feel him reach a bit of resistance, the very tip of his tongue teasing the opening of its cervix, but he didn't keep pushing, drawing his tongue back out, before pushing back in again, essentially fucking it on it. It was caught between pushing back to feel him fill them up, and bucking forward into Wilbur's clever fingers, but Aaron's hands kept it firmly where it was. </p><p>It cried out and clenched up vice-tight around Aaron's tongue as it shuddered into an orgasm, mouth falling open as Wilbur drew away, leaning down to give it a gentle kiss on the forehead.<br/>
"Good puppy, well done." He soothed, and Aaron pulled away, loudly licking his lips and wiping his face with one hand, lying down to snuggle up next to Will and press his face into Wilbur's thigh. He smiled down at both of them, gently brushing a hand over Aaron's forehead.<br/>
"Such a good boy." He told him, and Aaron purred loudly, snuggling into his touch with a pleased expression on his face. </p><p>Will cuddled up to Aaron, crooning lowly at him as it nestled against him, beginning to gently lap at his neck. Wilbur very carefully extricated himself from underneath them, smiling down at them.<br/>
"I have to go and work, you two be nice to each other." He told them, and Aaron hummed, gently placing his paws over Will to keep it warm. "Off the bed while I'm not here." He told them, and Will gave him a look, but still wriggled upright and slid off the bed, crawling over to the pet bed in the corner. Aaron joined it quickly, purring loudly as he snuggled in beside it. </p><p>Wilbur watched them until they settled, before tidying up the bedsheets and turning the lights off, leaving the door open just a crack so they could get out if they needed to. </p><p>Will stayed awake, just vaguely drifting as Aaron held it, occasionally shifting his position or pressing his soft nose closer to its neck. It didn't mind it, it was nice to have some attention finally. Aaron did eventually slip unconscious, his breathing evening out, and his grip on it relaxing. He only shifted again after maybe half an hour, whining and getting up from the bed, letting go of them. Will whined back, furrowing its eyebrows, and getting up to follow him. He padded to the door, carefully pulling it open with his paws, and sliding through. Will nipped at the tip of his tail playfully as it stepped through behind him, and he huffed, looking over his shoulder at it.</p><p>Will grinned back at him, narrowing its eyes and sliding past him, skittering down the hallway and turning into the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>